There's Nothing Wrong with my Brother
by OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Sasuke hates people who mock his older brother for his disability. Modern Au where Itachi is severely brain damaged. Yes, he's very OOC. If you don't like that, don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes-no, often-Sasuke found himself wishing that Itachi was normal. Of course he loved his older brother, but...Itachi just required so much attention. Different people had labeled him different things, ranging from medically accurate to cruel and uncalled for. Their mother, Mikoto, said that Itachi was "a bit slow". His teachers said that he was "challenged". Doctors said he was "intellectually disabled". Sasuke knew they all meant the same thing-Itachi had been in a car accident when he was a newborn, and was severely brain damaged. His IQ was 28, and he needed help with almost everything. Other seventeen year olds wrote essays and solved algebraic equations, but Itachi struggled to count to ten. Mikoto and Fugaku didn't want anything to do with their oldest son, and had considered sending him away on more than one occasion. The only thing that kept them from doing so was Sasuke, always taking care of Itachi, making sure he was healthy, keeping him out of their parents way.

"Okay, 'Tachi, which animal goes there?" Sasuke smiled encouragingly (he never smiled at anyone besides his brother) and pointed to the puzzle he was helping Itachi complete. The older boy stared at the childish game for almost a minute, before finally grabbing the cow and trying to fit it into the correct space. It took a while, but he eventually got it. Sasuke grinned and ruffled his brothers long hair. "Good job, oni-chan! That was the last piece, so it's bedtime. Do you need to be changed?" Itachi merely stared for several seconds before saying, "Dunno." Sasuke smiled patiently and walked around the table to check his brothers diaper. "Yeah, looks like you're pretty wet. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" "Kay."

A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, and I finally decided to do something about it. I know Itachi's extremely OOC, so please don't flame me about that. If I post a second chapter, it will probably be from Itachi's point of view, but I might not do that-I'm working on two other stories at the moment, so I don't have time for much else. I do, however, want to write something involving Kabuto and ageplay, but I don't have any ideas beyond...well, Kabuto being babied by Orochimaru. Anyway, thanks for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of things that Itachi Uchiha couldn't do. He couldn't feed himself, or use the toilet, or tie his shoes. He couldn't read or write, or get dressed without help. And he couldn't understand why his father was so mean to him. Often, Fugaku would walk into the dining room as Sasuke was feeding Itachi breakfast, and give them both a quick, pained smile. Whenever that happened, Sasuke would smile back, then turn to his brother and tell him to do the same. Yesterday had been different, though.

"Good morning, boys," Fugaku said as he walked through the dining room. "Good morning, Father," Sasuke said before encouraging Itachi to greet him in the same manner. Wanting to please Sasuke, Itachi smiled at his father and tried to repeat what he heard every morning."Guh...more...ing...Dah...ee." A bit of saliva ran down Itachi's chin as he said the last part, but he didn't notice. The teen sat still for several moments, staring at Fugaku with a hopeful expression on his face. Had he done that right...?

Why did his son-his oldest son, no less, heir to the Uchiha family fortune-have to end up like this? Itachi could have been a normal, healthy child, if it weren't for the accident. More than anything, Fugaku wished that he had just stayed home that day, but they were out of milk. He often laughed mirthlessly at the thought of it-Itachi's life was destroyed because of a simple gallon of milk. Now, though, there was absolutely nothing to laugh about. "Guh...more...ing...Dah...ee." Fugaku's heart shattered when he saw the way Itachi looked at him. Like a young child who knew they had done well and wanted a hug or a "good job, dear" from their parent.

Instead of voicing his sorrows, Fugaku smiled sadly at Itachi. "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot." When he heard those words, Itachi's eyes widened with delight. He _did_ do it right, and Daddy was happy with him! What was he supposed to say now? Oh, yes, that's right. "You...well...come." Fugaku nodded once, then looked away quickly so his sons wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes. As he walked out the back door, he glanced over his shoulder to see Sasuke wiping Itachi's chin with a napkin, telling him how proud he was. "Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, how about saying my name?" "Sah...kay." "Great job!" Fugaku walked faster, hoping to forget about his son at work, but he knew he never could.


	3. Chapter 3

Three of the four Uchiha's glared at each other fiercely. The fourth, Itachi, was staring off into space and rocking back and forth in his chair. Sasuke had one hand placed protectively on his brother's shoulder. "You can't send Itachi to a hospital. He'll be miserable." Mikoto frowned. "I don't think so. We found a very nice place with excellent nurses, out in the country. Itachi would be very safe and well-cared for, and he'd eventually forget us. Maybe he could make friends-" " _Forget about us_?" Itachi whined in pain as Sasuke's grip on his shoulder became uncomfortably tight. Sasuke let go of his older brother and looked at his parents with clear disgust written across his face. The youngest Uchiha took a deep breath to steady himself, then tried to talk some sense into his parents. "There's no need for Itachi to be hospitalized. I can take care of him here, and the teachers help him at school. You can't get rid of your son just because he isn't perfect."

Itachi didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that everyone was angry. Feeling agitated, Itach tugged on Sasuke's sleeve and gave his brother a pleading look. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Sasuke asked, eternally patient. Mikoto made up her mind then and there. She couldn't bear to watch this anymore, couldn't bear to see Sasuke care for his elder brother like an infant. She would check Itachi into the hospital as soon as possible... but there was no need to tell Sasuke. "Use your words, 'Tachi," Sasuke encouraged his sibling. " "Bed." "You're tired, huh?" "Yeh." With a gentle smile, Sasuke helped Itachi to his feet and took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. Mikoto's heart twisted in pain-she knew that Sasuke was guiding his brother to his room because Itachi would get lost otherwise. Lost in his house... well, no matter. Soon, she wouldn't have to watch these things, wouldn't be reminded of her son's disability.

"Wake up, dear." Itachi blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling. His ebony eyes focused on his mother, and a childish smile spread across his face. Mommy and Daddy never talked to him, so he must have done something really good to get their attention! Granted, he couldn't think what that might be-he couldn't remember doing anything out of the ordinary recently-but why else would Mommy wake him up in the middle of the night like this? "Nigh," Itachi said, pointing out the window. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Itachi's shoulders and pulled him out of bed, then scooped him into her arms rather than letting him walk downstairs-what if he fell, or stepped too heavily and woke Sasuke? Itachi, unaware that he was soon to be abandoned by his beloved parents, happily buried his face in his mother's neck, overcome with joy. He couldn't even remember the last time Mommy had paid so much attention to him! At first, Itachi didn't notice or care that his mother was carrying him downstairs, but he shivered when they stepped into the cold air outside. "Where...go?" He asked in confusion as Mikoto strapped him into the backseat of the car. "We're going to a... um... special school, with other kids like you." Itachi frowned. He liked his school, where he had friends and nice teachers. Plus, Sasuke walked to school with him in the morning. "Wanna... stay..." Mikoto smiled tensely. "You'll be happier at the new school, and we'll visit you all the time. I promise."

Well, Mikoto had been right about one thing-the hospital was certainly out in the country. Itachi was distracted by the forest on all sides, occasionally pointing out birds or interesting plants. Aside from that, however, most of the car ride passed in silence, and Mikoto was relieved when they finally reached the hospital. It was a large building, four stories, and brightly lit on the inside. Mikoto parked carefully, then helped Itachi out of the car, giving him another pained smile. "Is there anything you need before we go inside? Food, water, a... a change?" Mikoto hated changing Itachi's diapers, not because it was a chore or disgusting, but because it reminded her just how helpless and dependent he was. Even after he shook his head no, Mikoto checked him very quickly, then led him inside. A slim young receptionist smiled brightly at both of them. "You're Mikoto Uchiha, right?" Taken aback, Mikoto nodded. "Yes, I am. How did you-" "You're the only person with such a late appointment. You admitted Itachi earlier today, so you can leave him here or come see his room, where he'll be staying, all of that. Most people want to meet the nurses, but it isn't strictly necessary." Mikoto shook her head quickly. "No, I need to get home before my younger son wakes up. I assume he'll be in good hands with you." Having said that, Mikoto turned to Itachi and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then tucked a lock of dark hair behind his ear. "Be good." She said sternly. Confused-where was he, and what did the nice lady mean when she said Mommy had "admitted" him?-Itachi nodded, and tried to follow his other out the door. "No, Itachi. Stay here, and listen to the nurses. I'll be back next week."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter** **contains things that some readers may find disturbing. Before you read this chapter, be aware that it contains a mentally deficient person being sexually taken advantage of.**

Itachi wanted his brother. The nurses at the hospital were mean, and they ignored him when he tried to talk with them-they said he talked too slowly. One of the nurses had slapped him for wetting the bed, but it wasn't Itachi's fault. His diaper had leaked because no one would change him. Another thing Itachi hated about the hospital was the fact that it "encouraged independence", or ignored the patients as often as they could. Most of the staff was reluctant to change diapers, and as a result Itachi had a painful rash that was left untreated. But worst of all was the fact that none of the so-called caregivers would tell him where his family was. "When... see... Sah... kay?" Kabuto Yakushi, a young man who had only recently graduated from college, turned to look at the young man staring at him with a pitiful, confused expression. Kabuto sighed and repeated the same thing everyone else told Itachi when he asked about his brother-"you'll see him soon." Truthfully, though, Kabuto doubted that Itachi would be able to see Sasuke more than once a month-his parents seemed like the type to abandon someone for convenience and never look back. Fortunately, Itachi always accepted that answer, and turned back to the blocks he was playing with.

Mida needed money, fast. He felt guilty for using people who couldn't defend themselves, but he had no other choice-he had to pay off his debts. The cost of living was high these days, and he was forever borrowing money from shady people to keep afloat. Up until recently, he had come up with the required cash in a lawful manner-patient dues and all that. But then he fell a little too far into arrears, and had no choice but to resort to other methods. "Alright, sweetie, can you turn your head for me?" Mida asked in a kind voice. "Yeh," Itachi responded. He stared at the camera, unsure of what the nice man wanted him to do. He'd said that they were just taking some pictures, but why did Itachi have to take his clothes off for that? Sasuke told him not to let strangers touch him "down there", but Mida was a doctor, and that meant this was a check-up. Except people had never taken pictures of Itachi during a check-up before. "Why... no... close?" Mida smiled nervously. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Will you spread your legs for me?" Itachi shook his head, proud that he remembered Mommy's advice from a year ago. A shopkeeper had asked him the same question, but Mommy grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he could ask what the phrase meant. "Don't you _ever_ listen to someone who tells you to spread your legs. It doesn't mean what... just promise me that you'll never do that, okay? The only people who can ask you to do that are people who are changing your diapers. Do you understand me, Itachi?" "Yeh... Mom... eee..." "Good boy."

Smiling through gritted teeth, Mida somehow managed to keep his civil tone with the boy. "Why not, baby?" "Mom... eee... say... no." Mida resisted the urge to simply wrench the retard's thighs apart. "Your mommy isn't here right now, Itachi. And besides, she called me earlier to say it was okay. This is just an... examination." Itachi frowned, but spread his legs out anyway. Mida smiled at him kindly. "Okay, now I want you to lie on your back-no, no, keep your legs in that position-yes, good. Hold still." Several minutes later, Mida helped Itachi put his clothes back on before walking him back to the day room. "Guess what, honey?" He asked cheerfully. "Wha?" "Your family is coming to see you tomorrow!" Itachi gasped, then grinned in delight. "Show... Sah... kay... room?" "You can show Sasuke whatever you want. But don't tell him about the pictures, okay?" "Kay."

A/N: I would like to say that I _do not_ condone Mida's actions in any way, shape, or form. This chapter was almost painful to write, and the next one will be even worse, but this is necessary to the plot. I apologize if I've offended anyone, as that was not my intention.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape and a brain damaged teenager being forced into prostitution.**

Sobs echoed through the halls of the hospital, but they were completely ignored by the nurses. Patients were always crying about trivial things, surely this time was no different. Inside Itachi Uchiha's room, a middle-aged woman swore and placed a hand over the teen's mouth. "Shut up, retard," she snarled with a fearsome glare. Itachi whimpered and tried to squirm away from her, but she wrapped an arm around his slim waist and traced her nicely manicured fingers down his cheek. Then, without warning, she roughly grabbed him in the place Sasuke said no one was allowed to touch him. A pained cry escaped Itachi's lips, and he frantically tried to free himself from her grip, to no avail. Outside, Mida was trying to deter Kabuto from entering Itachi's room to see what was bothering him. "I was just in there, it's nothing. He had a messy accident and got embarrassed, so I cleaned him off, gave him a bath, but he won't stop crying. It's best to just let him calm down on his own." Kabuto frowned and adjusted his glasses. "Itachi is incontinent. I doubt he would be this off put by something that happens every day, so there must be something else." With that, the nurse tried to push past Mida, determined to help the poor kid, but he was shoved back. "He wasn't wearing a diaper at the time and was upset that he soiled the sheets. Please go check on the other patients."

The next day, Kabuto noticed that Itachi was nervous and timid, and screamed whenever someone touched him. Mida was standing next to the boy, and Kabuto began to suspect that he had something to do with this, but he was unable to ask the teen about it. Whenever he tried to give Itachi his medicine, feed him, change his diaper, ask what was wrong, Mida rebuked him, saying that he had to get the patient ready for his family's visit. At the word "family", Itachi perked up, but still looked hurt and confused. "Sah... kay...?" "Yes, you'll see Sasuke today. You can show him your room and everything, won't that be fun?" Itachi nodded enthusiasticly, smiling as brightly as he could. It was hard, though-he still hurt all over from the game Mida had made him play last night. The mean woman had touched him between his legs, and done something icky with both of their private parts that gave him a weird feeling in his tummy and then made him really tired. He had cried the whole time and begged her to stop, because he didn't like this game, it was bad and naughty and wrong, people weren't supposed to touch each other down there, and she was making him spread his legs, which Mommy told him not to do. "Stah... stah... Mom... ee... get... mad..." He'd cried, but she ignored him and kept playing the game even after he tried to get away from her. Itachi didn't tell Mida, because then he'd get in trouble, but he was planning to tell Sasuke what that lady had done to him. The hospital was scary now, and he wanted to go home.

A/N: I hated writing this. I know it's very upsetting, but things like this do happen in real life. The next chapter will be better- Mida will get his comeuppance, and Itachi will probably be taken home. However, the chapter after that might be very depressing. I plan to kill off either Itachi or Sasuke, and if you have a preference as to which one dies, or you want them both to live, please tell me. Again, I apologize for this, but it was necessary. This really hurt me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sah...kay...!" Itachi stumbled towards his younger brother, smiling widely. Sasuke grinned tiredly, wrapping his big brother in a hug. "Hey, nii-san. How are they treating you here?" Itachi froze for a moment, then took a deep breath. He was afraid Sasuke would be mad that someone had touched him in _that_ place, but he was more afraid of Mida and what he might do. "Lay...dee...touch...me...dow...there..." Sasuke immediately tensed up. He couldn't possibly be saying...no, that was insane. "What, do you mean by that, 'Tachi? Where did this lady touch you?" Itachi glanced at Mida fearfully, then pointed to his crotch. "...there..." Before Sasuke could ask anymore questions, Itachi burst into tears. He didn't understand what had happened to him, he didn't understand why it made him feel so icky, all he knew was that he hated it here and wanted to go home. Sasuke, meanwhile, wanted to vomit. It sounded like someone had molested his vulnerable brother, in a place that was supposed to watch him and make sure he was safe. "Come with me, 'Tachi. I'm going to call the police, okay? And I want you to tell them what happened to you, when the lady... touched you. Can you do that for me? Can you tell them exactly what she did?" Itachi sniffled, clinging to his brother's arm, terrified. "...y-yeh..."

Jiraiya smiled at the teen in front of him, trying to put him at ease. The head doctor, Tsunade, had explained that Itachi was severely brain damaged, with a mental age of three or four years, and it would be best to treat him like a child. She had been shocked when some kid came barging into her office with a patient in tow, claiming that someone at the hospital had taken advantage of his brother's disability. After asking Itachi some questions, Tsunade had to admit that he was displaying the behavior of a rape victim, and called the police. She had Itachi and Sasuke wait in her office, and gave Itachi a plushie to hold while he talked to the authorities. At the moment, she was standing outside her office window with Sasuke, who was smiling reassuringly at his brother through the glass. "Hey, buddy. My name's Jiraiya, okay? Can you tell me your name?" Jiraiya spoke loudly and slowly, which would have seriously annoyed Sasuke if he could hear. His brother wasn't deaf. "Eee...tah...chi..." "Itachi?" "Yeh." "Okay, Itachi. Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" When Itachi just stared at him blankly, Jiraiya realized that he needed to be more specific. "You told your brother that a lady touched you 'down there'. Can you tell me where that is, exactly?" Itachi whimpered, nervous. Would this man be mad at him if he told? Mida said he'd get in lots of trouble if anyone found out about the game. ("You were very bad, Itachi. _Very_ bad. If you tell anyone, they'll yell at you and spank you, because you shouldn't have played that game." "But...you...tol...me...to..." "It was still very wrong of you. Do you understand? You did a bad thing." "I...sorr...ee...") Eventually, Itachi worked up the courage to confide in the police officer. "Be...tween...legs..." Jiraiya sighed heavily. There wasn't much he could do here-it was obvious that Itachi had been sexually assaulted in some way, but the only evidence they had was the word of a brain damaged young man, who couldn't tell them much anyway.

 **A/N: I apologize for the strange formatting-my computer is being just delightful today. Just. Delightful.**


	7. Chapter 8

The case was dropped pretty quickly. Sasuke yelled at the officer who gave him the news, but in the end, there was nothing anyone could do about it. There simply wasn't enough evidence, and Itachi didn't remember what the woman had looked like. He did, however, tell Jiraiya about the pictures during his check-up. Because he had never been told Mida's name, he simply said that it was the nurse who spent a lot of time with him. Mida, who was listed as the boys primary nurse, was brought in for questioning, but explained that even though he was technically Itachi's primary, he had so many patients that the recently-graduated Kabuto Yakushi was the one who watched over Itachi.

"Does this look like the man who took pictures of you?" Itachi stared at the sobbing young nurse before him. He wasn't sure who he was, exactly, but he recognized him as the nurse who gave him a lot of his check-ups."Dunno..." "Poor thing, he must have blocked it out. But he did say that it happened during a check-up, and Yakushi was in charge of those." Kabuto cried out, pushing his glasses up to wipe at the tears streaming down his face. "N-no! No, I'd never-!" "Shut up." Jiraiya said sharply. He'd seen dozens of guilty people sobbing pathetically, but it didn't change what they'd done. Everyone looked from Itachi to Kabuto, then an officer grabbed the young nurse by the shoulder and pulled him from the interrogation room. "Please, no! I d-didn't... I swear I..." "I already told you to shut up, four-eyes. You're gonna have a hell of a bad time in prison." The door slammed behind them, and Kabuto was taken to the holding cells down the hall. Mida convinced Jiraiya that there was no need for a trial, and the poor nurse was sentenced to minimum-security prison for eighteen months.

Really, the only thing that went in Itachi's favor was the fact that he was released from the hospital immediately and sent to live with his older cousin, Shisui. Sasuke had talked their parents into it, and they readily agreed-anything to get Itachi out of their hair. Itachi also started seeing a therapist twice a week, and he loved living with Shisui and Sasuke. They had a cozy apartment near the school, with a , he got to call Mommy and Daddy on the phone sometimes! He still had nightmares that he didn't understand, and still hated being in crowded places, but he was slowly getting better. Maybe he'd be okay one day.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that nothing happened to Mida, but that's what often happens in real life. Rapists and child predators** **rarely go to prison, even though they deserve it more than any other type of criminal. The next chapter, or maybe the one after that, will be the last one.**


	8. Chapter 9

Five years old. He doesn't understand why Mommy is so mad all the time, or why she pushes him away when he tries to hold the baby. The sweet little baby, who reaches out to him and giggles and smiles, the baby who doesn't laugh at him or call him names. He can't remember the baby's name, he hasn't known him long enough, but that doesn't matter. "My... bay... be... my... bruh... ther..." "No, Itachi, don't touch. You'll drop him."

Thirteen years old. He used to be friends with a girl named Izumi, who helped him with reading and all the other things he didn't understand. She was so nice to him at first, telling him stories and hugging him when he got upset and cried. But then she just... left. He saw her in the cafeteria and walked over to her one day, but she looked away. Maybe she didn't see him? "Zu... mii...? I... miss... you..." Her friends laughed, and even though he hadn't heard the joke, he laughed too. Izumi glared at the table. "Go away, you retard," she hissed angrily. "Can't you see you're embarrassing me?" He left then, but he still called to her and waved when he saw her in the halls. "My... fren..." He would say to anyone with him. "Zu... miii... my... fren..."

Eighteen years old. He was allowed to go to his school's graduation ceremony, even though he wasn't sure what a "graduation" was, and his teacher said he hadn't done it anyway. "But you can see your friend graduate, won't that be fun?" "Yeh!" He clapped when Izumi walked across the stage, and ran up to her afterwards. "Guh... job... Zu... mii!" She rolled her eyes and patted his head. "You too, Itachi." "I... not... grah... jate..." "No shit, Sherlock," someone muttered, but Izumi hushed them. She looked like she was about to say something, then shook her head. "Bye, then." Itachi waved as she walked away.

A/N: Decided to end the story with a couple flashbacks instead of killing anyone.


End file.
